


Rhapsody in Blue

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two Akashi Seijuros and Kuroko Tetsuya cares about both of them. Instead of Seirin, Tetsuya attends Rakuzan because he worries about Seijuro and also because he wants to keep an eye on him. As time goes by, Tetsuya wonders if he has made the right decision. Slash. Established relationship. Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter I

Most people thought spring, when life began anew, was the perfect time to start things. Spring was also the time when sakura were in full bloom. Many schools had sakura trees growing on their grounds and new students entered the school for the first time under the pink blossom.

As such was Rakuzan, a high school in Kyoto. Rakuzan was one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. The school had been sending approximately two third of its graduates to the top two most prestigious universities in Japan, University of Tokyo and University of Kyoto. The competition for entrance was keen, only the best students were accepted and usually only one out of every four or five students who applies was accepted. Admission was extremely competitive and offers of admission were extended only to pupils with excellent reference letter and those who showed immense talent in sport.

Kuroko Miyu looked around her. So, this was Rakuzan. She couldn't believe that her only son would spend the next three years studying and living far from home. At one time, her son mentioned about Seirin high school but once the time had come, Tetsuya out of blue said that he was going to Rakuzan together with Akashi Seijūrō.

Tetsuya inherited his looks and invisibility from her while he got the characteristics from her husband. He was a quiet and a kind boy. He also had a weak stamina that Miyu was surprised when her son told her that he was chosen as regular of Teikō's basketball team member. He then became a part of the team that won National. Tetsuya was really happy at that time and then suddenly during his third year, he became sad and upset. Unfortunately, that period didn't last long.

"Miyu," her mother said suddenly. "We must not late for Tetsuya' entrance ceremony."

"Yes, okaasan," she replied. She and her mother had come all the way to Kyoto to attend Rakuzan's entrance ceremony for new students.

"Come, Tetsuya."

"Yes, okaasan." Tetsuya replied.

They hurriedly went to the auditorium, where the entrance ceremony would be held. The second and third year students plus parents of the first year entered the auditorium first and took their seats. They gave loud applause as the new students marched into the auditorium, welcoming them.

"Where is Tetsuya?"

"Over there, okaasan," she inclined her head. Other people would have difficulty noticing Tetsuya's presence but as his mother, Miyu always found him.

As expected, next to Tetsuya was Akashi Seijūrō, the captain of Teikō's basketball club. And the reason why Tetsuya attended Rakuzan. She knew him since he often came to their house. The frequency of Akashi's visit increased dramatically ever since Christmas a few months ago. Tetsuya and Akashi were really close. In fact, they acted like they were dating... It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but she knew her son.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you to Rakuzan High School. I want to take this opportunity to congratulate you for your excellence performance in the entrance exam that enabled you to join this school. Every one of you has great potential..."" The principal waited until all the new students were seated then stood to make opening speech, encouraging the new students to have an enjoyable and rewarding experience in school. "...with these remarks, I wish you the most fulfilling and rewarding experience at our school. And the last but not the least, let's adhere to our school motto, accomplishment in both letters and arms."

The principal left the podium and the homeroom teachers were then introduced. There were ten of them in total. After that a representative from student council made a standard welcoming speech. And then it was the turn for the first year student with highest entrance exam mark to give speech.

"That's Akashi Seijūrō," someone whispered.

She didn't miss the admiration that laced the voice.

"What a good looking boy," one woman said in a low voice, "and he's so smart too."

"I heard that he's the only heir of Akashi Financial Group."

Miyu sighed inwardly. Even the parents had heard about Akashi.

At the podium, Akashi started to speak. The boy really knew how to speak in front of an audience. Everyone, including her, gave loud applause when Akashi finished his speech.

The entrance ceremony ended with a school song sung by the older students. Afterwards, the new students were led to their classroom by their homeroom teacher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroko Tetsuya found himself in the same class as Akashi Seijūrō. They chose to sat next to each other. Not even five minutes in his new class and someone tried to sit on his seat.

"I already sit here," he stated.

"Gya!" the girl looked surprised to see him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled out. "I didn't see you earlier."

Tetsuya nodded at her in understanding. He was used with this situation.

"I'll find other seat," she mumbled and scurried away.

Seijūrō looked at him in amusement.

"Everyone, please sit," Mori-sensei, the homeroom teacher ordered.

Mori-sensei gave welcoming speech. It was followed by student introduction. After that, the class chose student representative for the student council. It was no surprise at all that Seijūrō was chosen. It seemed that he had become a new idol in the class. A famous basketball player and the only heir of Akashi Financial Group. News traveled fast.

Textbooks were handed out and commemorative pictures were taken and then they could go home. Or, in Tetsuya and Seijūrō's case, going back to the dormitory. However, they needed to make a stop at basket ball gym first.

"Are you ready Tetsuya?" Seijūrō asked.

"Yes, Seijūrō-kun," he replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rakuzan High School was well known for its basketball club, the most famous and the strongest high school basketball team in Japan. And this year, the team would undoubtedly get stronger with the addition of Akashi Seijūrō, the captain of the legendary Generation of Miracles.

Shirogane Eiji entered the first basketball gym and looked around him. All of basketball member team from second and third year were already there. Half of them were excited and the other half were in awe at the prospect of having Akashi as their captain. Yes, captain. When he scouted the teen, Akashi had requested that he was made a captain. He also requested that he could appoint the new vice captain. And that was then Eiji found out that Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of Teikō, would join Rakuzan too.

Normally, the upperclassmen would protest. Making a first year as club captain was unheard of. But then again, they were talking about Akashi Seijūrō. Akashi even added that anyone who disagreed was welcomed to face him in basketball match. No one dared to say anything after that. Even the three members of the Uncrowned Kings didn't say anything. Eiji knew that each of them had faced Teikō during their middle school and suffered a defeat of their life.

The door opened and Sato Takuo, his assistant walked in. He was followed by Higuchi Shota, the team manager as well as regular from the third year. Behind them was Akashi. The teen truly had a presence with him. Everyone could feel it. But where was-? Eiji blinked. Oh, Kuroko was next to Akashi and he didn't notice him earlier. The weak presence of that boy was truly amazing.

They stopped in front of him.

"Coach Shirogane," Akashi greeted politely.

"Coach Shirogane." Kuroko said flatly.

"Akashi, Kuroko," he greeted back. He was rather taken a back, not for the first time, by the power of Akashi's eyes. It was truly intimidating to see them on someone so young. "We're pleased to have you two here."

Akashi gave him a small smirk while Kuroko's expression didn't change at all.

They turned to face the team.

He opened his mouth and said. "Today, we assemble to welcome the new captain of Rakuzan basketball team, Akashi Seijūrō-" he paused a bit.

Akashi glanced at him pointedly.

Eiji continued, "and the new vice captain, Kuroko Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

 _ **Rhapsody in Blue**_ is a 1924 musical composition by American composer George Gershwin for solo piano and jazz band, which combines elements of classical music with jazz influenced effects.

Since we don't know much about Rakuzan students, I have to create OC to fill the story.

Rakuzan here is based on Azabu High School, one of the most prestigious preparatory schools in Japan. Azabu teaches boys between seventh and twelves grades, and admits 300 students each year. There are over 100 teachers and about 1,800 students in total. There are nearly 50 clubs, and the chess club, the othello club, the go club, and the shogi club are especially well known for their extraordinary achievements, which includes winning the all-Japan championships almost every year. The clubs, the school festival, and the athletic meet are all planned and organized by the students without any help from faculty members. Among its notable alumni are Japan prime ministers, ministers and businessmen.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter II

Shirogane Eiji entered the biggest basketball gym in Rakuzan High. It was also the gym used by the regulars and the first string member. Since today was the first day the basketball practice resumed after holiday, every member of the club gathered there now. He looked at the new faces. Rakuzan basketball team got a lot of new members this year.

"Coach." Akashi greeted him.

"Akashi," he replied.

"I would like to propose practice match." Akashi said politely.

"A practice match?" he asked. That was unusual. In the beginning of the year, they usually would test new members' ability to decide the level that fit them. What was the point of Akashi suggesting this?

"Three on three," Akashi continued.

He looked at Akashi. He knew Akashi was planning something and yet... "Fine," he said.

Akashi turned to face the crowd. "We'll be having practice match today," he announced.

The regulars and the first string member exchanged confused look.

"Three on three. Tetsuya, Shota and I will be in the same team while Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi will be in the other team."

That was Akashi's weird habit, calling other students by their first name which was rare in Japan. Usually only best friend and family who did that. Eiji wasn't fooled into thinking that Akashi considered other people as his best friend except probably for Kuroko Tetsuya who called Akashi by his first name too. But that might be because they came from the same basket ball team in middle school.

"Oh! This will be fun!" Hayama Kotaro muttered gleefully. "Right, Reo-nee?"

"You're right, Kotaro." Mibuchi Reo replied.

"Come on, Akashi!" Nebuya Eikichi challenged.

Higuchi Shota on the other hand was puzzled. "Eh? Me?" He was to join Akashi team?

"Please get ready, Higuchi-senpai." Kuroko's monotone voice came.

"Argh!"

"Where did you come from?" Yagami Mashiro asked, clutching his heart.

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko remarked with a blank expression, his signature face.

"You're no good for heart." Yagami muttered in resignation.

But Kuroko already left them to join Akashi in the court, followed by Higuchi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The match was begun. The ball was in Nebuya's possession who passed it to Mibuchi.

"Oh! Three point shoot."

It was Mibuchi's skill as shooting guard of Rakuzan.

When the opponent scored, Kuroko took the ball, spun it very fast and released the ball to fly across the whole court. The pass was very fast and powerful, and flew in a straight line from the start to the end of the course into Akashi's hand who then dunked the ball.

Shirogane Eiji wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

"They scored back in an instant!" a first string member said, wide eyes.

"But what the hell was that, just now..."

"It's crazy. The ball went all the way from one end of the court to the other!"

"Truly as expected from Phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles."

"What is a sixth man?" a new first year member asked.

"Are you an idiot?" a second year member asked in disbelief. "How could you don't know what a sixth man is?"

"A sixth man in basketball is a player who is not a starter but comes off the bench much more often than other reserves, often being the first player to be substituted in," he explained. "The sixth man often plays minutes equal to or exceeding some of the starters and posts similar statistics. The presence of a good sixth man is often a sign of team excellence. It usually means that a team has excellent depth, as the sixth man is usually more than talented enough to start for most teams. A common strategy is to place a good scorer as a sixth man when the starting line up already has enough scorers. In this case, the sixth man will enter the game without the team suffering a drop-off in scoring."

The new first year members around him nodded in understanding.

"Akashi's dunk was amazing too!"

"Yeah! Isn't Akashi only 173 cm tall?"

"I can't believe it! Akashi can dunk!"

"Akashi must have trained himself to dunk the ball through rigorous strength training, as well as running and jumping exercises." Sato Takuo murmured. Millions of children worldwide grew up watching basketball and dreaming of someday being able to throw it down on a 10-foot hoop. Most would never realize this dream.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Average adult man has vertical leap of 50 centimetres. Akashi minimum vertical leap should be 104 centimetres to allow him to dunk."

He focused back his attention to the court. After that first score, Akashi didn't let his opponent score at all. He totally dominated the whole game.

"27-3."

"Even the Uncrowned Kings can't do anything against Akashi," someone commented.

Seeing that the match was almost over and they hadn't scored again, Nebuya, Hayama and Mibuchi went all out to guard Akashi. But it was no use.

Akashi shot the ball and it fell gracefully into the loop.

"30-3!"

"Akashi's team win!"

Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi were sprawled on the floor with disbelief expression on their faces.

"What was that?" a first year student asked in a low voice.

"Ankle break," he replied. In basketball, this was a crossover dribble in which the sudden change of direction caused the defender guarding the ball handler to fall down. The ball handler then took advantage of the fallen defender and drove past him to the basket. Eiji didn't know that Akashi was capable of that.

"He's truly a monster," Sato muttered.

Eiji glanced at his assistant. The Generation of Miracles were treated as monsters in the court, amazing and talented players with overwhelming strength. Everyone was equally envious and scared of them. Eiji didn't miss the way every club member seemed to stiffen and stand a little straighter as Akashi walked past them earlier.

Eiji suspected that Akashi only let that three point score because he wanted to show off Kuroko's skill. Displaying his power at the beginning to assert his dominance over the basketball club. Akashi was truly terrifying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks had passed since the practice match. Every member in the basketball club had adapted to the new captain and the way he ran the club. Kuroko Tetsuya too, had gotten used with the school and the club. He even got along with the other regular on the team. Mibuchi Reo called him Tet-chan and called Seijūrō 'Sei-chan'. Hayama Kotaro was very energetic. Nebuya Eikichi was Nebuya Eikichi. Aside of the three Uncrowned Kings, they had Yagami Mashiro and Higuchi Shota, who was also the club manager. With the addition of him and Seijūrō, there were seven regulars now on the team.

"Kurokocchi!"

That nickname and that voice...He turned over and saw Kise Ryōta running towards him. What was Kise doing in Kyoto?

"Kurokocchi!" Kise squealed in delight and proceeded to hug him.

"Please let go of me, Kise-kun," he muttered after a few minutes. "You're heavy."

"How mean!" Kise started to cried.

The entire gym occupants were staring at them now.

"What are you doing in here, Kise-kun?" he questioned.

"I missed you, Kurokocchi!" Kise replied loudly. "I haven't seen you for months!"

"I saw you about a month ago," he corrected. Kise was always exaggerating. "You also text me every day with unimportant information." Tetsuya supposed by now he knew more about Kaijo than Rakuzan because of those nonstop messages.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes inwardly. Kise always acted like a five year old boys whenever he wanted to, which was when he didn't get what he wished for.

"I was looking around for you at the other gyms." Kise said. "But they said that you're here."

"I help supervising the second and the third string members," he explained.

Rakuzan's basketball team was even bigger than Teikō's with almost 200 members. As such, the club has three separate strings, labelled the first, second and third string. However, while each string in Teikō's had their own coach with the head coach, Rakuzan only had one coach plus one assistant coach. Therefore, he had to help overseeing the basketball practice.

"Congratulations for being vice captain, Kurokocchi." Kise said and looked at the second string members who had given up any pretence of basket ball practice and now were staring at them openly. "All you of should learn from Kurokocchi when you have this opportunity," he declared.

"What do you mean by that, Kise-san?" Osakada, the bravest one of the second string members asked. No one was surprised that he recognized Kise Ryota.

Tetsuya groaned inwardly. He knew where this was going.

"Kurokocchi was my personal instructor in Teikō," Kise announced.

"Eh?" Osakada looked surprised to hear that. "Kuroko was your personal instructor?"

"Yes." Kise replied. "I only started playing basketball in my second year."

"Seriously?" someone muttered in disbelief.

"I didn't know about that," the other added.

"Generation of Miracles are really amazing."

"Kurokocchi taught me everything I know," Kise added proudly.

The first year members were staring at him in amazement now. Urgh. Great. This new piece of information would spread to the entire basketball team in no time. "I actually didn't teach you anything about basketball, you know," he muttered in annoyance. "And you disliked me at the beginning."

"Details, details," Kise waved his hand easily.

Then he remembered that if Kise went looking for him at the other gyms, it meant that Kise already seen the three Uncrowned Kings.

"Did you see something interesting?" he asked.

"Probably," Kise replied, smirking. "Can I borrow the ball?" the teen asked.

"Of course," Osakada replied instantly.

Kise dribbled the ball and then shoot it.

"Mibuchi-senpai's three point shoot," he commented.

Kise's smirk widened.

Rakuzan third string members stared at him in amazement.

"He's quite good," Kise said. "Not as good as Midorimacchi though."

Such arrogance. Kise had it. Every member of Generation of Miracles had it. The arrogance that came from never losing in the basketball match.

Then Kise brightened suddenly. "Kurokocchi, I got something for you!" The blond went to the bleacher, where he had put his satchel bag, and took out a box.

Tetsuya recognized the box immediately. It was box from Pierre Herme, a famous bakery with branch in Tokyo.

"Your favourite vanilla macaron!" Kise said proudly.

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

Kise smiled happily. "You're welcome, Kurokocchi."

He opened the box. Tetsuya could smell the divine vanilla. The crème brulee macaroon had a vanilla and caramel macaroon with a smooth creamy vanilla filling and a caramel layer smeared onto one of the macaroons. Next to the crème brulee macaroon, he spotted the infiniment vanille macaroon that was his favourite. Tetsuya always had weakness for any vanilla dessert.

The gym's door opened and Akashi Seijūrō walked in.

"Hiii Akashicchi!" Kise waved his hand madly at his former captain.

"Ryōta."

Seijūrō made his way over to them but not without giving the club members a look that snapped them out of their staring and went back to practice.

"Ryōta, may I ask the reason for your sudden visit?" Seijūrō drawled out.

"I have photo shoot today at Gion for spring fashion spread," Kise explained. "When they offered it me, I say yes immediately because I want to see Kurokocchi, and you too Akashicchi."

Seijūrō looked at the box in his hand. "Tetsuya's favourite vanilla macaroon," he said. "How very thoughtful of you."

Kise smiled sheepishly at him. "How are you, Akashicchi?"

"I'm fine," Seijūrō replied.

Kise's phone rang at the moment. "Ah, sorry," he gave them apologizing look. "Hello? Ah." Kise looked shocked. "But I-" the blond tried to protest. "Yes, I understand." Kise ended the call. "The photographer called. They changed the photo shoot schedule. I have to leave now." Kise said forlornly.

"I'll walk you to the front gate, Kise-kun." He offered.

"EHHH?" Kise was surprised. "You're so kind but you don't need to, Kurokocchi," Kise replied, giving a small smile.

"I don't mind," he turned to look at Seijūrō. "Please excuse us."

Seijūrō inclined his head at both of them.

"Come, Kise-kun."

"Aah..." Kise looked at him and then at Seijūrō and then back at him again. "Alright. See you again, Akashicchi!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked in silence but Tetsuya knew Kise would be the first one who broke it. He always did.

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi and three Uncrowned Kings," Kise muttered. "It's cheating," he pouted and then he turned serious. "This is like Teikō all over again."

Tetsuya didn't reply. It was true. In many ways, Rakuzan High reminded him of Teikō and Rakuzan basketball club reminded him of Teikō's basketball club. All of them had left Teikō but it seemed that Teikō hadn't left them yet.

They arrived at the front gate.

"I must leave now," Kise said and sighed. "And to think, I came all the way to Kyoto to see you."

"I'm going to Tokyo next week," he said.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes." Tetsuya replied. He promised his mother to return home at least once a month. It was the only thing his mother required when she found out that he was going to live in Kyoto during his high school.

"That's great Kurokocchi!" Kise claimed happily. "You should come and watch my practice match with Seirin!"

He looked at Kise. "Seirin?"

"Yes! Please say that you'll come. Please..."

"Fine." His voice came out flat as usual even though he was very excited in reality.

"Yes!" Kise exclaimed. "Kurokocchi is the best."

Seirin...the school he originally chose. That would be interesting to see how Kaijo fare against Seirin.

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

The match is my head canon of how Akashi gain his team obedience so soon even though he is only first year student as commented by Shutoku team.

I'm wondering if I should make Mayuzumi Chihiro as Seirin student or Mayuzumi as Rakuzan student but not the phantom player or as if he didn't exist. Any ideas?

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter III

When Tetsuya returned to the gym, Seijūrō was still there, overseeing the second string members. He noticed that they practiced harder under Seijūrō's eyes. It was the effect that Seijūrō had.

He approached Seijūrō.

"Tetsuya always exceeds my expectation," Seijūrō said once he stood next to the other teen. "You've done wonderfully with Ryōta. Just look at him, coming all the way to Kyoto to see you."

"Seijūrō-kun," he started, "Kise-kun is my friend, not my minion."

Ignoring him, Seijūrō continued. "Shota and Mashiro will graduate next year. We need to start looking for their replacement. There are a few members with potential here. Surely, you have noticed them?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then, I will leave them in your capable hands," with those parting words, Seijūrō left the gym.

Tetsuya sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please continue the training," Tetsuya told the second string member.

"Yes!"

After making sure that they would keep practising as designed by Seijūrō, he left the gym to join other regular and first string. Tetsuya still had his own stamina training to do. It was because of his weak stamina compared to other basket ball player, he had to undergo special training to improve his stamina.

Mibuchi Reo was the second person to spot him when he entered the main gym. The first person was Seijūrō.

"Tet-chan!" Mibuchi called and approached him. "Where is your friend?"

"Kise-kun already left," he replied.

"What is that?" Hayama Kotaro joined them; pointing to the box that Tetsuya was carrying.

"Macaroon. Kise-kun gave it to me," he replied and as afterthought added. "We can eat it together after practice." Tetsuya never ate much and he knew he couldn't eat all those macaroons by himself. Sharing it with the other regular was a good idea.

"Great!" Nebuya exclaimed.

"Tet-chan! This brute will eat your entire macaroon!" Mibuchi said.

"Hey!" Eikichi protested.

"Four of you can start training now." Seijūrō ordered.

"Okay, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi replied.

"We're coming, Akashi." Hayama said.

Tetsuya put his belongings on the bench before he joined them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since it was Saturday, basketball practice ended at 3.00 PM. As he had promised before, he shared the macaroon with the other regular.

"Thanks, Kuroko." Hayama said.

"This is really good," Nebuya muttered between bites.

"Swallow your food before you speak!" Mibuchi glared at Nebuya.

Nebuya rolled his eyes.

"Eh, Sei-chan, you don't eat the macaroon?" Mibuchi asked.

"I don't like sweets," Seijūrō replied.

"What is your friend doing in Kyoto?" Hayama asked.

"Photo shoot," Tetsuya replied. "Kise-kun is a model." He had no doubt that all of them recognized Kise as a part of Generation of Miracles but they made no mention of it.

"How kind of him to visit you," Mibuchi commented.

"Tetsuya was Ryōta's personal instructor back then at Teikō ," Seijūrō supplied, smirking.

"EHHH?"

He glared at Seijūrō. Unfortunately, for everyone, his glaring expression had no difference with his usual flat expression.

"Really?" Hayama demanded.

"Yes," he admitted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He and Seijūrō were the last students who left the gym. It was nothing new. Seijūrō always practiced hard ever since their Teikō days. Even when Seijūrō told the other member of Generation of Miracle that they could skip practice as long as they won, Seijūrō never stop training. In fact, he was the one who trained the most. Such as now, Seijūrō was tough on basketball team members but he was tougher on himself. Everyone could see how hard he trained.

They returned to the dorm first to put their belongings. Rakuzan High School had a dormitory for students whose parents had been transferred aboard or whose homes were far away. Two students shared each room, which was furnished with two beds and a closet. There were also study desks and bookshelves, along with space for students to study or chat together. The room also had a private bathroom. There was no TV tough. If they wanted to watch TV, they went to the living room.

Finally they arrived in their room. Whether it was accidental or arranged by Seijūrō, he and Seijūrō turned out to be roommates in the dorm. Akashi family actually had a villa in Kyoto, but Seijūrō had no intention of staying there.

Seijūrō opened the door and entered, followed by Tetsuya. Seijūrō chose a bed on the right side and he on the left side despite the fact they shared the same bed every night. Seijūrō desk looked more spacious. There was a photo of little Seijūrō with his mother, Akashi Shiori, and stationery as well as the Macbook Air laptop. Seijūrō's bookshelf was dominated by science books such as finance, economics, law and capital markets which were more suitable for university students. Not only that, there were also a business newspaper and magazine that Seijūrō subscribed.

Tetsuya's bookshelf contained his school textbooks, manga and his favourite detective novels by Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. While in his desk, Tetsuya put a picture of Teikō basketball team when they won the national championship in their second year, pictures of Tetsuya with Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Seijūrō, there were also a pictures of Tetsuya together with Seijūrō, stationery, books and also the same Macbook Air laptop that Seijūrō owned considering they acquired it when buying fukubukuro. Fukubukuro or lucky bags was a Japanese New Year custom in which merchants made grab bags filled with unknown random contents and sold them for a substantial discount, usually 50% or more off the list price of the items contained within. Tetsuya always won lottery so he managed to obtain the laptop. Aside of that, his desk was full with the goods he got from Seijūrō.

"It's almost dinner time. " Seijūrō said.

Tetsuya looked at his watch. 6.20 PM.

Dinner began at 6.30 PM and finished at 7.00 PM. From 7.00 PM in the evening it's study/free time. The students read, did their homework or sometimes played board game. They went to bed between 10.00 and 11.00 PM at night. In the morning, they had breakfast at 7.30 AM and attended their first class at 8.30 AM. After classes ended at 3.30 PM, they had free time which meant culture club or sport club activity for students who joined club. The students who lived in dorm must follow the rule.

"Let's go, Tetsuya."

Together, they went to the dining room.

Today's menu was tuna baked with miso topping, grated white radish with young sardines, simmered vegetables, miso soup, rice and fruit salad. The food was actually too much for Tetsuya but he finally managed to eat everything. He was the last to finish eating.

After dinner, they went back to the room. Tetsuya already did his homework yesterday, so he could relax this evening by reading the latest detective manga he had bought. Tetsuya glanced at Seijūrō. The other teen also was busy with his book, a thick English book titled ' _The Intelligent Investors_ ' by Benjamin Graham.

They were immersed in their respective occupations. Two hours had passed. Tetsuya was finished with his manga. He put it back on the shelf and got ready to get into bed when a pair of arms hugged his waist from behind.

"Tetsuya..." Seijūrō whispered before he started kissing Tetsuya's neck.

"Does Seijūrō-kun want to have sex now?" he asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point as always," Seijūrō muttered. He sounded amused. "But since you're the one who ask, the answer is yes. Are you amenable to the idea?"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Seijūrō's neck. "Yes," he replied and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Tetsuya was the one who woke up first. He looked at Seijūrō, who was still deep in sleep. He couldn't help smiling affectionately at Seijūrō. It wasn't very often that Tetsuya woke up earlier than Seijūrō. Seijūrō was a typical morning person and usually would be up by 6.00 AM. He brushed a lock of Seijūrō's hair out of his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. Seijūrō looked peaceful and serene in his sleep which he never did when he was awake. Seijūrō suffered from too much pressure and too much expectation...initially from his father and later from everyone, including Tetsuya as well. He had put Seijūrō in high pedestal and only realized it when it was too late. Was one fourteen year old teen ever personally responsible for another fourteen year old teens' growth as a player - in a mentor rather than a peer role? As the result, they had made mistakes. They had hurt themselves and other people. This time tough...he would never let history repeat itself.

He pushed the gloomy thought away and leaned down to kiss Seijūrō again. When he raised his head, he found that Seijūrō was already awake and look at him in amusement.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning, Seijūrō-kun," he replied.

Seijūrō pulled him down for another kiss, in which Tetsuya complied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After breakfast, they went to gym to play basketball until lunch time. And then Tetsuya suggested going out.

"What about horse riding?" Seijūrō offered. Horse riding was Seijūrō's hobby that the other teen brought his horse to Kyoto with him. Yukimaru was kept at a riding club outside the city. When he had time at weekend, Seijūrō took Tetsuya with him to the riding club.

"I don't think that I can ride a horse now, Seijūrō-kun," Tetsuya replied flatly.

"No, I don't think you can." Seijūrō said and regarded him with an amused look.

Tetsuya glared at Seijūrō. Whose fault was that?

"What about a fitting place for Tetsuya then?"

He frowned. A fitting place for him?

"Let's go, Tetsuya."

"Wait, Seijūrō-kun. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The place Seijūrō mentioned turn out to be Tetsugaku no michi or Philosopher's Path. It was a pleasant stone path through the northern part of Kyoto's Higashiyama district. The path followed a canal which was lined by hundreds of cherry blossom trees. Usually in early April these trees exploded with colour, making this one of the city's most popular cherry blossom viewing spots.

Approximately two kilometres long, the path began around Ginkakuji and ended in the neighbourhood of Nanzenji. The path got its name due to Nishida Kitaro, one of Japan's most famous philosophers, who was said to practice meditation while walking this route on his daily commute to Kyoto University. Restaurants, cafes, and boutiques could be found along the path, as well as a number of smaller temples and shrines which were a short walk from the canal.

Seijūrō chose the place because of Tetsuya's name. His name was written in katakana so there wasn't a reading-based meaning for it. However, the usual way to write Tetsuya in kanji was 哲也. It simply meant "philosophy" but to be more specific, it meant "has morality and wisdom; excels in discernment".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Monday had come. It was also the election day of a new member of student council. Seijūrō of course had been running for student council president. Seijūrō, being Seijūrō, was certain that he would be chosen. Unfortunately, Tetsuya was inclined to believe in him.

"There are 1,200 students at Rakuzan High School and half of them are girls. They will vote for you." In only two weeks, Seijūrō had gained something of a reputation among the girls of Rakuzan. Their female classmates even called him 'Akashi-sama'. Tetsuya even heard some girls muttered that Seijūrō was so perfect when they walked past. "As for the male students, almost one third of them are the member of basket ball club. They will vote for you too." He said as he helped Seijūrō with his tie, tying it into perfect Windsor knot.

"My victory is preordained," Seijūrō stated confidently.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes, and Seijūrō flashed him a deceptively charming smile.

"It's true, Tetsuya," Seijūrō said. "I always win."

As expected, Seijūrō won the election by a landslide. He also created a new record as the first ever first year student to be chosen as student council president. Tetsuya was shocked when he found out that Seijūrō appointed him as treasurer. Tetsuya couldn't refuse so aside of vice captain of Rakuzan basketball team, he also became student council treasurer now. Tetsuya sighed inwardly. The things he did for the person he liked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days passed and Friday finally came. After basketball practice ended, he went to Kyoto Station. It wasa major railway station and transportation hub in Kyoto. Kyoto Station was Japan's second-largest station building after Nagoya Station and was one of the country's largest buildings, incorporating a shopping mall, hotel, movie theatre, Isetan department store, and several local government facilities under one 15-story roof.

Kyoto and Tokyo were connected with each other by the JR Tokaido Shinkansen. Nozomi trains required about 140 minutes to reach Tokyo from Kyoto, Hikari trains about 160 minutes and Kodama trains about four hours. The regular one way fare from Kyoto to Tokyo was 13,080 yen by non-reserved seat on any train, around 13,500 yen by reserved seat on Hikari or Kodama trains and around 14,000 yen by reserved seat on a Nozomi train.

Meanwhile, the one way trip from Kyoto to Tokyo by highway bus took about seven to eight hours. Tetsuya originally planned to take night bus so he could arrive at Tokyo in the morning but he changed his mind once he remembered that he had promised Kise to watch Kaijo versus Seirin match. It wasn't as if he could forget that since Kise reminded him via messenger app every day. Not only that, Kise even bragged to the others that Tetsuya would come to support him during practice match.

"I'll go with you," Seijūrō said.

Tetsuya wasn't surprised that Seijūrō accompanied him to the station. But, he was surprised when Seijūrō gave him a gift bag.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Kyoto's souvenir," Seijūrō replied casually, "for your mother."

"Ah. You don't need to bother with this, Seijūrō-kun."

"But I want to, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya blinked.

"I must leave now." Seijūrō said. "Have a safe trip, Tetsuya."

On impulse, he leaned forward and kissed Seijūrō's right cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Seijūrō inclined his head at him and then turned away and left.

Tetsuya looked at the gift bag in his hand. It was quite heavy. What was it anyway? Suppressing his curiosity for later, he looked around him. He must buy souvenirs for his family and friends too. Now, where was the souvenir shop? Ah, here it was. He entered the shop and was assaulted by the many choices there.

In Japan, souvenirs were born to be eaten. And in Kyoto, the choice of edible souvenirs was staggering. There's creamy green tea pudding, sesame flavoured cookies and innumerable pickles and dried fish, but nothing really screamed 'I've been to Kyoto quite like yatsuhashi or nama yatsuhashi.' The former, a cinnamon flavoured cookie made from glutinous rice flour, was hard enough to break teeth, but the latter, a floppy unbaked version typically flavoured with cinnamon, green tea or sesame and often wrapped around sweet red bean paste, was just about the perfect match for a cup of green tea. In the end, he bought the cookies and green tea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later and Tetsuya was already standing in front of his house. "I'm home," he called.

"Welcome back," Kuroko Miyu, Tetsuya's mother replied. Tetsuya inherited his looks from her. "I've prepared dinner for you," she said and ushered him to the dining room.

"Thank you, okaasan." He replied. "This is for you. I bought green tea and cake," Tetsuya gave the souvenir he bought and also the big gift bag Seijūrō gave him. "And this is from Seijūrō-kun."

"Seijūrō-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, okaasan."

"How very kind of him," she commented and took out a box from the gift bag. She opened the wrapping paper to reveal a box from one of Kyoto's famous pottery shop. "A tea set." She murmured. It was a very expensive tea sea judging from the quality of the pottery. "Please express my gratitude to Seijūrō-kun. And please tell him that he doesn't need to buy gift for me."

"I told him that," Tetsuya admitted, "but he insisted."

His mother looked like she wanted to say something but finally decided against it. Instead, she told him to eat the dinner.

After dinner, he went to his bedroom. Ah, finally. His own bed. He flopped down and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya opened his eyes blearily. Why was his mother calling him this early in the morning?

"Tetsuya," his mother continued, "Kise-kun is here."

What? What was Kise doing here?

"I'm coming, okaasan," he replied.

"I will inform Kise-kun," his mother replied. "I will prepare breakfast for both of you too."

"Thank you, okaasan."

Tetsuya sighed once his mother left. It was too early for Kise's loud voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he entered the living room, Kise brightened instantly. "Kurokocchi! I came to pick you!"

"There is no need for that, Kise-kun," he replied. "I know the way to your school."

"But Kurokocchi comes to see me," Kise replied.

In truth, he wanted to see how Seirin played against Kaijo. It was the school he originally chose before he eventually went to Rakuzan with Seijūrō. It was Seirin's way of playing basketball that attracted him to the school.

Since his mother already prepared breakfast, they had breakfast first before going to Yokohama. Kaijo was located at Yokohama, the capital of Kanagawa prefecture.

"We're leaving," Tetsuya said.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you for having me, baasan." Kise said.

For the entire trip to Kaijo, Kise chattered nonstop. He only stopped talking during subway ride since it was impolite to talk during train ride in Japan. But Tetsuya knew that as carefree as Kise was, he could be very determined and serious if he wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of Kaijo's basketball team narrowed his eyes. Where was Kise? The blond was late again. He already told the teen before to follow the rule. It seemed that Kise thought he could do as he wished since he was poached to Kaijo. Speaking of the devil, there he was. Yukio stared at Kise. Something was different. He looked very happy today. And he was talking to empty air. Yukio blinked. Empty air? Had Kise gone mad?

"Where have you been?" he demanded once Kise approached the team, still smiling stupidly.

"I went to pick Kurokocchi," Kise answered brightly.

Kurokocchi? What kind of name was that? He hit Kise. "I told you to be on time!" he snapped. "And don't give me stupid excuse!"

"It's hurts, Senpai!" Kise muttered and started his crocodile tears. "And I did go to Kurokocchi's house!"

Was Kise a five year old kid? And what was with this Kurokocchi? Kise was too old for imaginary friend. Yukio resisted the urge to hit Kise's head. Whatever. They had to focus to the match now. Especially since Seirin challenged them through this Kagami kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya watched the game from the podium.

"You're here," a familiar voice greeted him.

Tetsuya turned. "Midorima-kun," he greeted the other teen. Actually, he was quite surprised to see Midorima here. He might expect Momoi but not Midorima. The girl had texted him that she was unable to come due to family matter.

Midorima sat next to him. The bespectacled teen was holding a green frog toy. "It's my lucky item for today," he explained.

In the court, the game started so Tetsuya and Midorima focused their attention to the match.

Kise had developed compared to the last time but the match ended with Seirin's won. All of Seirin's player contributed to the winning although the tall player with red hair was the one who contributed the most. He was interesting because he had great potential. And the tall player also reminded Tetsuya of Aomine.

Midorima stood up from his seat.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Gemini was supposed to have the worst luck today but I didn't think that he would actually lose," Midorima said. "I'm leaving." And then he left the podium.

Tetsuya turned to look at Kise. The other teen looked like he couldn't believe that he lost. He even started crying mush to the astonishment of Seirin's basket ball team. But back then, Kise was part of Generation of Miracles, the unbeatable middle school basket ball team. The possibility of losing had never ever once crossed their mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kise was quiet on their way home.

"Sorry that I lost, Kurokocchi," the teen finally spoke. "You came to see me but I didn't win."

"Kise-kun..."

"Ah, what about vanilla milkshake, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked suddenly. It was then Tetsuya noticed that there was Majiba outlet not far from them. "It's my treat."

Before Tetsuya could reply, Kise already walked away. But this probably was the best. He looked around him. There was a park on the right side of the street so he crossed the street and sat on the bench, waiting for Kise. And then he saw thugs bothering some high school basket ball player on the court inside the park. Tetsuya, being Tetsuya, couldn't restrain himself and go to face the thugs.

"I do not think this is basketball," he told them. "More than anything, it is not good to use violence."

"What did you say?" one of the thug yelled.

"Are you telling us what to do?" the other thug grabbed the collar of his clothes.

"Well then, let's settle it with basketball," one of the thugs said, smirking arrogantly.

"Do you mind if we participate?"

Tetsuya turned around. It was Kise who spoke earlier. And the tall player from Seirin was with him too.

"It's alright with 5 on 3." Kise added.

It was annihilation. The thugs had no hope against them and ran away in fear.

"Coward!" the Seirin player muttered.

"Kurokocchi! What were you thinking?" Kise demanded. "Akashicchi would have my head if something happened to you!"

"But I have to do something," Tetsuya retorted.

"Please think about the consequences first, Kurokocchi!" Kise pleaded.

"Are both of you Kaijo students?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi is-"

"I'm friend of Kise-kun," Tetsuya cut him off. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagami Taiga."

"We'll see each other again, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya said.

"Eh?" Kagami looked confused.

At this moment, Kagami Taiga hadn't reached his full potential yet. But one day, he would definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. And he would become a worthy opponent in the court.

"Well then, it's about time we go back," Tetsuya continued.

"Bye, Kagamicchi!"

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kise-kun adds 'cchi' to the name of the persons he acknowledges." Tetsuya informed.

"I don't want that," Kagami muttered in annoyance.

"You better not lose in the preliminaries, Kagamicchi!" was Kise's parting words to Kagami.

"Stop calling me that!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Really, Kurokocchi." Kise muttered. They were on their way to JR station now. "You made me worried."

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun." He replied dutifully.

"Losing really isn't fun." Kise said suddenly. "But you and Akashicchi are in Rakuzan so I don't think it will be a problem for you. I can't imagine Akashi Seijūrō losing."

Tetsuya didn't say anything. There was often a tendency to see Seijūrō as a little omniscient. But Seijūrō wasn't invincible. In the end, there was no one who didn't lose.

 

 

Philosopher's Path during spring (image courtesy of japan-guide.com)

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

About nama yatsuhashi, I've tried it while I was in Kyoto but I don't like it. But seriously, those Japan souvenirs are insanely cute, it make you feel that you have to buy everything you see. I ended up buying tonnes of things and it wasn't enough yet! I will buy more souvenirs (snack, clothes, etc) when I'm going to Japan again next year. My favourite food souvenirs are green tea Kit Kat, hiyoko manju and Royce chocolate.

Apple's fukubukuro sell for 36,000 yen ($300) and come in four different configurations. For the most valuable Fukubukuro bag, Apple included an 11-inch MacBook Air.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I do not make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoilers for Kuroko no Basket. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This story isn't beta-ed yet. You've been warned. I'm very sleepy right now. I will check this again.

**Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter IV

Time passed and Golden Week had arrived. Golden Week was a period at the end of April until the first week of May in Japan which had a series of official holiday. The period of Golden Week depended on the year, but it usually started around April 29 and ended around May 5. Golden Week was an extremely popular time to travel. Flights, trains, and hotels were often fully booked despite significantly higher rates at this time.

Given that not only students but also their parents had holiday, club activities were cancelled to provide an opportunity for the pupils to spend time with their families. Students at Rakuzan dorm also chose to return to their homes. When else there was a chance to spend holiday with their parents?

Kuroko Tetsuya would return to his home in Tokyo too. His mother was very happy because Tetsuya could spend a long time at home this time. Meanwhile, Seijūrō would have internship at one of Akashi Financial Group subsidiaries which was located in Hong Kong.

Tetsuya looked around. The dining room was full of chatter of students who were already impatient to go home. After breakfast, the majority of students would immediately leave the dorm. Unlike them, Tetsuya and Seijūrō would leave tomorrow morning because Seijūrō wanted to watch horse race today. Tetsuya didn't understand much about it even though Seijūrō often asked him to join him when they had spare time.

"Have you done with your breakfast, Tetsuya?" asked Seijūrō.

"Yes, Seijūrō-kun."

Seijūrō looked at his watch. "We're leaving in 10 minutes. I'll tell Tanaka to get ready."

"Tanaka-san?" asked Tetsuya.

Seijūrō nodded. He was sending text message to Tanaka-san now.

At first, Tetsuya thought that they would leave by train. But since this was Golden Week, trains were bound to be very crowded, so maybe Seijūrō told the driver to take them. Tetsuya got up from his chair and walked to the sink to wash the glass that he had used.

"Come on, Tetsuya."

"Yes, Seijūrō-kun."

Apparently, Tanaka-san was already waiting for them. Akashi family actually had a villa in Kyoto with maids, cooks, gardeners and drivers. But Seijūrō didn't want to stay there and chose to stay at the dorm. When he needed something, he would ask for Tanaka-san.

They spent the journey in silent until Tetsuya realized something. "Seijūrō-kun, aren't we going to horse race?" Tetsuya asked, confused. "Why are we on the way to Fushimi Inari Taisha?" He had seen the famous red gate in the distance.

"It's still early, the horse race is yet to begin," Seijūrō replied. "Fushimi Inari Taisha and Kyoto Racecourse is close to each other, I think we can come here first."

Fushimi Inari Taisha was the head shrine of Inari, located in Fushimi-ku, Kyoto. Dedicated to Inari, the Japanese fox goddess, Fushimi-Inari-taisha was the head shrine for 40,000 Inari shrines across Japan. Stretching 230 meters up the hill behind it were hundreds of bright red _torii_ (gates). A visitor could easily spend several hours walking up the hillside, taking in the beautiful views of the city of Kyoto and walking through the _torii_ , which appeared luminescent in the late afternoon sun. Countless stone foxes, also referred to as Inari, were also dotted along the path.

The car stopped and Tanaka-san opened the car's door for them.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san," Tetsuya said politely.

Seijūrō otherwise didn't say anything at Tanaka-san.

"Come on, Tetsuya."

They walked up the stairs. Because it was still early in the morning, there weren't many tourists there.

Tetsuya took out his phone from his pocket. "Let's take a picture, Seijūrō-kun," he said.

Seijūrō looked at him with amusement.

"Seijūrō-kun," he called again.

"Well, since Tetsuya has asked nicely," replied Seijūrō.

After taking some photos, Seijūrō finally decided it was time for them to leave. He didn't want to be late to watch the horse race. Fortunately, the distance from Fushimi Inari Taisha to Kyoto Racecourse was only about 10 minutes by car.

Seijūrō asked Tetsuya to join him to Tenno Sho. It was a horse race held twice a year in Japan, once in the spring and once in the autumn. "Tenno" meant "Emperor of Japan". The races were both International Grade I races. The Spring Tenno Sho was held at Kyoto Racecourse, in late April or early May. It was run over a distance of 3,200 metres, making it the longest Grade I race in Japan. The Autumn Tenno Sho was held at Tokyo Racecourse, in late October.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After watching the horse race, Seijūrō took him to lunch. After that, they went back to school and played basketball until late.

"Today was very exciting," said Tetsuya when they were in their room, "thank you, Seijūrō-kun."

Seijūrō smiled at him and caressed his right cheek. "Thank you too for being with me, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya stepped forward, shortening the distance between them.

Their lips met in a long kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya'a phone alarm woke him from his sleep. He opened his eyes lazily.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya turned to the side. "Good morning, Seijūrō-kun."

Seijūrō already showered and changed clothes. Seijūrō looked immaculate with a white shirt, a red cardigan and chino he wore. Currently, Seijūrō was reading a book with his back propped against the headboard.

"Why Seijūrō-kun did not wake me up?"

"You have set the alarm, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya huffed.

After getting ready and having breakfast, they went to Kyoto Station. Seijūrō told Tanaka-san to take them there.

"Have a safe trip, Tetsuya," said Seijūrō.

"You too, Seijūrō-kun," said Tetsuya.

Because his father knew that basketball club didn't have activity during Golden Week, he ordered Seijūrō to have internship at investment banking division of Akashi Securities. Co., Ltd Hong Kong. Hong Kong was chosen because its geographical location that was close enough to Japan. Akashi Financial Group, Akashi family-owned company had three subsidiaries which were all engaged in the financial sector that was Akashi Insurance Inc., Akashi Securities. Co., Ltd., and Akashi Corporate Bank. The head office was located in Marunouchi, Chiyoda, Tokyo, just across the Imperial Palace.

"I'm off Tetsuya."

Tetsuya nodded and then stepped forward to give Seijūrō a brief kiss. With his low presence, people didn't notice him.

Seijūrō smiled and then walked away. Seijūrō had to take a train to Kansai International Airport in Osaka because Kyoto didn't have its own airport. From KIX, he would fly to Hong Kong. Tetsuya meanwhile would ride Shinkansen to Tokyo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya had a relaxing vacation at home. He also had a trip with his parents and grandmother. Unfortunately, he didn't meet with his middle school friends because they were also travelling with their parents. Kise particularly kept sending the latest update of himself with his parents and his two sisters. Apparently Kise family was on vacation in Bali and Kise sent a photo of himself in a wide variety of pose in various tourist sites.

On the day of their graduation from Teiko, Momoi created a group in a chat application and entered six of them plus herself. So they would be in contact with each other, that was what Momoi said. Messages in the group mostly came from Kise who told everything about him, his modelling activities, and also Kaijo basketball club.

_Momoi Satsuki._

Wow. Nice Ki-chan. Where did you take the photo?

_Kise Ryota._

I took the photo at Tanah Lot, Momoicchi. I'm in Bali now.

_Momoi Satsuki._

It must be so much fun there. My family and I are in Hakone right now.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kise-kun, I want to see the natural landscape. Please do not bother with a photo of yourself.

_Kise Ryota._

Kurokocchi is so cruel. Sob. Sob.

_Midorima Shintaro._

Not that I care or anything. But Kuroko's right. You're ruining the photo.

_Aomine Daiki._

We don't want to see your face, Kise. Hey, is it true that Balinese girls are all pretty?

_Kise Ryota._

All of you are so cruel. And Aominecchi, why do you keep saying such things?

_Momoi Satsuki_

Dai-chan is useless!

_Aomine Daiki._

Oi, Satstuki! What have I done?

Tetsuya looked at the screen of his smartphone. When viewing a conversation in their group, everything looked fine. No one would have thought that their friendship broke in their last year of middle school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tomorrow was the last day of the holiday and Tetsuya would return to Kyoto. Feeling bored, Tetsuya finally decided to go to Maji Burger. Drinking vanilla milkshake seemed like a good idea.

"Okaasan. I'm going out."

"Where are you going, Tetsuya?"

"Maji Burger," Tetsuya replied.

"Have a safe trip."

"I will okaasan."

After 20 minutes walk from home, Tetsuya finally arrived at his destination. He immediately walked to the counter.

"Welcome. What'll you have?" the cashier asked.

"One vanilla milkshake," said Tetsuya.

"Wait a minute, please," she said and walked away to make Tetsuya's order. The girl returned shortly afterwards. "This is your order. Everything is 300 yen. "

Tetsuya put three pieces of 100 yen coins in a small blue tray that was used as a place to put money. "Thank you."

"Thank you. Please come back. "

Tetsuya looked around him, looking for an empty place. Ah, there it was. Tetsuya sat down in the empty chair and began drinking his vanilla milkshake. It was very delicious. Suddenly, someone sat down in front of him without permission at all. Eh? The teen in front of him was Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya remembered that Seirin wasn't that far from the apartment building where Tetsuya and his family lived.

"Hello. We meet again, Kagami-kun," said Tetsuya.

"Argh!" Kagami looked surprised to see him. "You! Where do you come from?"

"Well, I was sitting here from the beginning. Just watching people." Tetsuya replied easily.

Kagami stared at him. "You're Kise's friend, right?" the red haired teen asked. "Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

It turned out that Kagami still remembered him. "Yes, Kagami-kun."

If Kagami was surprised to see Tetsuya then Tetsuya was surprised to see portions of Kagami's food. Kagami really reminded Tetsuya will Aomine.

"Are you and Kise come from same high school?" Kagami asked, curious.

"Kise-kun and I attended Teiko."

"Ehh?" Kagami exclaimed, surprised. "You're from Teiko? "

Tetsuya nodded.

"Are you a basketball player, too?"

"Yes," said Tetsuya. "I was a member of Teiko basketball club." With that answer just now, Tetsuya was certain that Kagami thought of him as a mere member of Teiko basketball club instead of the regular of Teiko.

"I was in United States until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low." Kagami said. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matched that make my blood boil at full strength. I've heard about strong guys called the Generation of Miracles in the same year. You were in that team, right? How strong is the Generation of Miracles. I have to admit, Kise is alright. What about the others? "Kagami asked with interest.

"They are very strong. Five basketball genius," Tetsuya replied with faraway look in his eyes. "The five of them have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top."

"Heh. Interesting, "Kagami muttered excitedly, "I can't wait to fight them."

"Your level now can't beat them."

"What did you say?"

Kagami did have talent and Seirin basketball team was superb in terms of hard work and teamwork. They also had high spirit but with Kagami's current ability, they would lose. Kise and Kaijo basketball teams underestimated Seirin that they weren't prepared at all.

"Kagami-kun needs a lot of practice."

"I'm so excited," Kagami said. "You'll see, I'll definitely beat the Generation of Miracles."

Tetsuya smiled. "I'll look forward to that day, Kagami-kun." The day Aomine lost so he stopped with his attitude and slogan 'the one who can beat me is me' and returned to Aomine who loved basketball. But, what Tetsuya wanted the most was the day Akashi Seijūrō finally returned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Tetsuya arrived at Rakuzan dorm the next day, Seijūrō was already there.

"Seijūrō-kun, when do you arrive?"

"This afternoon."

Seijūrō looked fine. But Seijūrō always looked fine, even when he wasn't. If Midorima didn't tell them about Akashi family, no one would know how many demands given by Akashi Masaomi to his only child. Learning nonstop every day, learning music, and learning foreign languages. Seijūrō strove to be the best in both school and sports activities. And when Seijūrō was deemed old enough, he would be sent to do internship in various divisions of Akashi Financial Group subsidiaries.

"You're daydreaming, what is it Tetsuya?"

"I was thinking about Seijūrō-kun," said Tetsuya frankly.

"You're thinking about me?" Seijūrō raised his eyebrows and pulled Tetsuya into his arms. "You sometimes do these things to seduce me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tetsuya is very adorable," Seijūrō said in a low voice and then leaned down to kiss him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the Golden Week holiday, basketball practice returned as usual. Moreover, they must be prepared for Interhigh preliminary. Even though Rakuzan was last year winner, they still had to enter the preliminary.

"Thank you for your hard work," said Tetsuya when basketball practice ended.

Other basketball club members reciprocated his words before leaving the gym.

Hayama Kotaro sat on one of the bench on the sidelines. "Hey, who is our first opponent in the preliminary round?" He asked no one in particular.

Nebuya Eikichi was busy drinking and thus ignoring Hayama.

"Fusha High School," Mibuchi Reo answered.

"Oooh," Hayama nodded. "That match will be our first victory, Reo-nee!" He said, grinning broadly.

"You're right," Mibuchi replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Tetsuya was doing his homework when his phone vibrated, signalling a new message in a chat application. Seijūrō's phone also vibrated at the same time so that Tetsuya immediately knew that it was definitely a message in their group.

_Kise Ryota._

Shutoku lost against Seirin! 82-81! Midorimacchi was very shocked!

_Momoi Satsuki_

Eh, Midorin lost?

_Kise Ryota_

Serves him right for lecturing me.

_Midorima Shintaro_

Die, Kise!

Tetsuya stared at the screen of his phone. Shutoku lost against Seirin? Midorima was definitely very upset because he underestimated Kagami before. But that meant that Kagami grew faster that Tetsuya's expectation. Kagami's talent combined with Seirin's teamwork and determination was able to beat Midorima and Shutoku.

"Shintaro lost ..." muttered Seijūrō who also read the message in their chat group, "Seirin ... the school that you choose."

Tetsuya nodded.

"Do you regret coming to?" Seijūrō asked.

Tetsuya raised his head. Seijūrō looked at him coldly with piercing red and golden eyes.

"No. I wanted to get into Seirin at first but I don't regret coming to Rakuzan," Tetsuya replied. "I promise, Seijūrō-kun, "said Tetsuya again.

"Can you keep your promise?" Seijūrō demanded, "the one you like is him."

Tetsuya sighed. "I've told you, Seijūrō -kun is Seijūrō-kun. There is no difference."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

Seijūrō finally relented. His expression softened. "Tetsuya is the only one who understands us." He took Tetsuya's right hand and kissed his palm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first preliminary match for Rakuzan finally arrived. Their opponent was Fusha High School. It was also the first official match for Tetsuya and Seijūrō as a member of Rakuzan basketball club. As captain, of course Seijūrō wore jersey with number 4 printed on it, but Tetsuya obtained a jersey with number 5 printed on it.

"Look!" Someone yelled when they entered the stadium.

"It's Akashi Seijūrō!" another spectator exclaimed. "The captain of Generation of Miracles!"

"Unbelievable, he manages to become captain even though he's a first year student."

"Rakuzan certainly will win!"

Majority of the spectators supported Rakuzan and Seijūrō, which was obvious.

Mibuchi seemed amused watching the ruckus.

"Reo-nee, look! A lot of cute girls come today," Hayama mentioned, staring at the rows of spectators excitedly.

"They must come see Sei-chan."

In addition to Rakuzan female students, many girls were from other schools. It was apparent from their school uniforms.

"Wow, Akashi, you're popular," said Hayama with awe.

"Stop joking, Kotaro," Seijūrō ordered, "we have to warm up now."

"Okay, Akashi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rakuzan breezed through preliminary matches easily. The differences between Rakuzan and other basketball teams were very striking. And all of it had made Seijūrō increasingly popular at basketball games and school.

Time passed and end of May had arrived. A week before midterms, all clubs and other extracurricular activities were cancelled so that students could concentrate on preparing for the exams. Almost all schools in Japan were divided into three terms. The first term started from April to July, the second term started from September to December and the third term from January to March. There were final exams at the end of each term. There were also midterm exams in the first and second terms but not in the third, which was shorter than the other two. Exams were held for Japanese language, mathematics, science, social studies and English. Other subjects such as sports, arts, home economics and IT had no exam.

A few days after the test, the test results were distributed. In addition, the results were also posted on the wall of the school.

"How is your exam result?" Seijūrō asked.

"I got 96 for Japanese language, 81 for math," Tetsuya replied. Fortunately, he had Seijūrō to teach him mathematics. Not only mathematics, Seijūrō also taught him science and English. "83 for science, 91 for social studies and 88 for English."

Seijūrō nodded in satisfaction. Perhaps he was glad because his tutoring wasn't in vain.

"What about Seijūrō-kun?" Tetsuya asked even though he pretty much could guess the answer.

"100 for all subjects," Seijūrō replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next match was against Teita High School. Seijūrō surprised them all by telling them that he wouldn't play in the match.

"Eh?"

"Why, Sei-chan?"

"Is it okay, Coach Shirogane?"

"I trust Akashi's decision," Eiji Shirogane replied.

"My skills are not needed at this time," Seijūrō replied, "I'm sure that we will win even without me."

Hayama scratched his head. "Well, it is true, though," he admitted.

"Rest assured, Sei-chan," Mibuchi said confidently, "we will win."

"What about Kuroko?" Hayama asked.

"Tetsuya will play in the first quarter," said Seijūrō.

Because Seijūrō as captain didn't play then Tetsuya as vice-captain would replace him.

"Let's go!" Seijūrō commanded.

"Yosh!" Rakuzan basketball club members answered in unison.

They walked into basketball court and start warming up beforehand.

Hayama was excited as usual.

"You'll be captain today, Tet-chan!" Mibuchi exclaimed. "Don't worry, Rakuzan will definitely win."

Both teams were doing warm up in the court. From Rakuzan there were Tetsuya, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya and Higuchi. Because Seijūrō didn't play, Higuchi replaced Seijūrō as point guard. To be honest, Tetsuya wasn't happy with Hayama, Mibuchi and Eikichi's attitude. Although in the terms of capabilities, Rakuzan was far above any other basketball team they had encountered and Tetsuya must admit it. Tetsuya didn't want Rakuzan be the second Teiko.

"I want us to play seriously," Tetsuya said.

"Kuroko?" Higuchi was confused.

"Whoever our opponents, we should not underestimate them," said Tetsuya, "I want us to give our best." He looked at them one by one. "Do you understand?"

Mibuchi was stunned for a moment before he finally opened his mouth. "Wow, Tet-chan. I didn't expect that you could speak like that."

"Because you say so, let us show what we have!" Eikichi said loudly.

"Yosh! I'm on fire!" Hayama exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright," said Higuchi.

"The match between Rakuzan High School and Teita High School will begin soon!" the announcement came.

"Please both captains to shake hand," the referee said.

Tetsuya stepped forward and held out his right hand.

Teita's captain looked confused to see him. He must have expected Seijūrō.

"The match is begun!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a landslide victory for Rakuzan with 177-15 score.

"Good job everyone," Shirogane said after the game had ended.

For those who lived in the school dormitory, the school had provided shuttle bus while students who lived in their own home went home by their own.

"I'm going to buy a drink," Tetsuya said.

Seijūrō nodded.

Tetsuya went to find the nearest vending machine. He inserted a coin and pressed the button to buy Pocari Sweat. He remembered the match. As Tetsuya had requested, everyone played seriously. Tetsuya didn't want the Teiko versus Meiko incident to repeat itself. Until now, he hadn't managed to bring himself to meet Ogiwara.

Woof! Woof!

Wasn't that a puppy barking? Tetsuya looked around him and found a cardboard box. Tetsuya opened the box and found a cute and adorable puppy. The puppy was definitely discarded by his owner. Tetsuya stroke his head. The puppy barked, his tail wagging happily.

Tetsuya was torn. The puppy was dumped by his owner so Tetsuya could definitely have him. But, Tetsuya lived in school dormitory now. He couldn't keep a pet there. What to do? The puppy looked at him pleadingly. Without thinking, Tetsuya took the puppy from the box and decided to keep him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is that, Tetsuya?" Seijūrō asked with his hands folded on his chest when Tetsuya returned with a puppy in his arms.

"It's a puppy," Tetsuya replied, "as Seijūrō-kun can see for yourself."

Seijūrō looked at Tetsuya, then the puppy and looked back at Tetsuya again. "And what will you do with it?"

Tetsuya felt that he was on trial now. He was the defendant, Seijūrō was the judge and other members of Rakuzan basketball team were the audience.

"I'm going to keep him."

"We live in a dorm, Tetsuya. It's forbidden to have a pet. "

"I promise I'll take care of my dog."

"No."

"Seijūrō-kun is student council president." Tetsuya pleaded. "If Seijūrō-kun speaks with the teacher, they will allow it."

"No, Tetsuya."

"But, Seijūrō-kun," and he looked at Seijūrō with a pleading face.

"You two look so cute," commented Mibuchi.

"The eyes of the puppy look like your eyes, Kuroko!" Hayama said.

"You're actually right," Eikichi muttered in astonishment.

All members of Rakuzan basketball club was busy swarming Tetsuya and the puppy now.

Mibuchi chuckled. "The puppy is the second Tet-chan."

"You can name him Nigou!" suggested Hayama.

"Nigou?"

"Good suggestion," Mibuchi muttered.

"This is the first time you have good idea," Eikichi commented.

"Hey! What do you mean by that, you gorilla! "

Ignoring the others, Tetsuya focused to persuade Seijūrō. He knew that students who lived in the dorm weren't allowed to have pet but Tetsuya promised to take care of the puppy properly. So it wasn't a matter. He would feed Nigou regularly. He would take total care of Nigou.

"Seijūrō-kun, please ..."

Seijūrō finally relented. "If you can obtain the consent of all students who live in the dorm about this dog, I'll talk to the teachers."

"Thank you, Seijūrō-kun!" Tetsuya said happily.

"One objection and you must dispose of the dog!"

"Don't worry Seijūrō-kun, I'm sure they all will agree," said Tetsuya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Tetsuya predicted, all students agreed. Seijūrō inevitably kept his promise and talked to the teacher. So Nigou officially became Tetsuya's pet dog. Fortunately, Nigou was a very cute and obedient dog. And somehow Nigou really liked Seijūrō. Nigou liked to trail behind Seijūrō and he followed Seijūrō's every order. The news about Nigou spread throughout the school quickly. Moreover, Tetsuya often brought Nigou to basketball practice and then more students knew about the puppy. In fact, Rakuzan basketball club members now had new activity after the practice had ended. They tried to teach Nigou to play basketball. The very enthusiastic puppy welcomed the effort happily. It could be said that Nigou had become mascot of Rakuzan basketball club now.

"You want to bring Nigou with you to Tokyo?" Seijūrō asked.

Tetsuya nodded. Fortunately Nigou was small so he could hide inside Tetsuya's sport bag.

Now it was mid-June and as usual, he would return to Tokyo once a month. The reason why Tetsuya chose this date was because he wanted to watch a match between Seirin and Too. And as usual, Kise accompanied him. Kise also all wanted to give him souvenir from Bali which he bought for Tetsuya and also Seijūrō.

Tetsuya usually went to Tokyo on Friday night, but because there was a sudden student council meeting, he was forced to leave Saturday morning. He even still wore his Rakuzan uniform. Fortunately, Monday was a national holiday, so he could rest longer at home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kise unexpectedly picked him up at the station.

"Kurokocchi," Kise waved his arms vigorously. "Why do you wear uniform today?"

"Hi Kise-kun," Tetsuya greeted him. "I have sudden student council meeting this morning. I left immediately and didn't have time to change clothes." Tetsuya was still wearing a uniform. Light gray shirt, dark gray blazer, black tie and black pants with black leather shoes.

"But Rakuzan suits Kurokocchi. Oh, I almost forgot. This is souvenir for you and Akashicchi, "Kise said, handing him two small boxes.

"Thank you, Kise-kun," said Tetsuya. He waited until they were out of the train station before he opened his sport bag.

"Woof! Woof! "

"Kurokocchi!" Kise was shocked. "You have a puppy with you!"

"This is Nigou," said Tetsuya. "Nigou, this is Kise-kun, my friend."

"Nigou?" Kise stared at Nigou and then stared at Tetsuya. "Ah, yes apparently Kurokocchi is ichigou huh?" He said with a smile. "You and your dog have similar eyes."

Nigou barked happily.

"Come on, Nigou." Tetsuya took Nigou out from his sport bag. After spending more than two hours inside the bag, Nigou was happy to set his foot on the ground. Tetsuya then put the souvenir from Kise into the bag.

After a short walk, they arrived at the stadium where the match between Seirin Too and will be held. Nigou went into hiding again insideTetsuya sports bag.

"Sit here, Kurokocchi!"

Their seats were located at the front so the match could be clearly seen. Both teams were busy warming up now. Tetsuya looked around.

"Midorima-kun also came. He is here with his friend. "

"Really? Where?"

"There."

"Oh, yes. As usual, Midorimacchi is with Takao."

"Takao?"

"He's Midorimachi's friend from Shutoku. They are both first-years," said Kise. "They often play janken, the loser must pull carts. But you know that Midorimacchi always win stuff like that."

Tetsuya nodded.

"It's Kagamicchi over there," said Kise. "And over there is Momoicchi, but where is Aominecchi?"

Aomine was nowhere to be seen. Tetsuya could see that Momoi looked irritated. They all know that Momoi went to Too because she was worried about his childhood friend. She was busy with her phone, trying to contact Aomine.

"The match between Too Academy and Seirin High School to begin!"

Both teams faced each other in the court.

"Where is Aominecchi?" Kise murmured.

Tetsuya sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aomine came late but Too Gakuen became unstoppable. They had a landslide victory over Seirin High School. Kagami looked stricken when the match was finished. That was not surprising. Although Kagami had played against Kise and Midorima, their position when playing basketball was actually different from Kagami. But Tetsuya was sure that this defeat would become a motivation for Kagami and Seirin to train harder.

"Aominecchi is great as always even though he stops practising," Kise commented.

Since their third year in Teiko, Aomine stopped coming to club practice. It turned out that habit continued until now. That was why Aomine selected Too Gakuen that offered individual excellence.

"Come on, Kurokocchi."

Kise and Tetsuya rose from their seats. Kise walked to Midorima, giving him the souvenir he bought. Tetsuya followed Kise from behind.

"Midorimacchi, this is for you," said Kise cheerfully.

"Hmph, thanks. Not that I'm happy to receive souvenir from you," replied Midorima.

Takao who stood next to Midorima snickered. "Shin-chan, you lied."

"Takao!" Midorima scolded his teammate.

"Uh, who is this?"

Apparently, Takao realized Tetsuya's presence now. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

"I'm Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you too," Takao replied. "Kuroko? Oh, you're Shin-chan teammate in Teiko. Shin-chan told me about you. "

"Takao, please stop talking!"

Kise laughed. "Ah, Midorimacchi is always tsundere from the first time."

"Hmph." Midorima muttered.

"We're going to see Aominecchi and Momoicchi. Midorimacchi, do you want to come with us?" Kise asked.

"I refuse," Midorima said.

"Shin-chan lied," Takao said, glancing at Midorima mischievously. "Of course he wants to meet his friends.

Tetsuya was amused to see spluttering Midorima.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the four of them went to Too changing room. Kise actually wanted to wait for Aomine and Momoi but it turned out that Momoi spotted them first.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi lunged at Tetsuya and hugged him tightly. "Long time no see, Tetsu-kun."

They became the centre of attention now.

A few minutes passed and Momoi was still hugging Tetsuya. "Momoi-san ..."

"Oi Satsuki, release Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun," Momoi was annoyed. "I haven't seen Tetsu-kun for a long time."

"Aomine-kun," Tetsuya greeted him.

"Tetsu." Aomine looked at Tetsuya and then he looked at Kise and Midorima. "Three of you came. The match was boring anyway. Hey, Midorima, how could you lose to Seirin? "

"What do you mean, Aomine?" Midorima looked offended.

"Did you somehow lose your skill or something?"

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi snapped.

"I was just asking," Aomine muttered.

"You!"

"Aomine-kun, do not provoke Midorima-kun," said Tetsuya firmly.

"Tch!" Aomine looked away but he stopped talking.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Kise said suddenly. "This is souvenir for you Aominecchi, Momoicchi."

"Thank you, Ki-chan," said Momoi, smiling brightly.

Aomine only gave a small nod.

"Well, I did not expect," said someone Tetsuya recognized as captain of Too Gakuen. "It turned out our match was watched by other members of Generation of Miracles."

Midorima kept silent. He was still annoyed at Aomine for his statement earlier.

Kise smiled. The same fake smile he showed when he was acting in front of the camera. "Well, yes. Unfortunately, we're going to leave now." Kise turned towards Tetsuya and others. "I want to go to Majiba first. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"No," replied Midorima. "I'm going home. Come, Takao." And he walked away.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Takao hastily followed Midorima. "See you guys next time," he told them.

"I'm coming with you! Momoi exclaimed. She didn't want to waste an opportunity to spend time with her beloved Tetsu-kun. "Aomine-kun is joining us too."

"Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine protested but he tagged along too.

"Well, excuse us," said Momoi to Too basketball team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I didn't think that someone could order Aomine," commented Wakamatsu Kosuke while staring at disappearing back of Aomine, Momoi , and the others.

Imayoshi Soichi turned around. Among them all, Wakamatsu often clashed with Aomine because Aomine didn't come to basketball practice.

"Didn't you see his uniform?"

"I'm sorry. But I didn't pay attention to his uniform. I'm sorry. Once again I am sorry," Sakurai Ryo muttered.

"That is Rakuzan's uniform," said Imayoshi.

"Rakuzan?" Wakamatsu was shocked. "That Rakuzan? But it's in Kyoto. What is he doing here?"

Sakurai's eyes widened. 

"Yes. The person who rebuked Aomine is Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles. Akashi Seijūrō and he entered Rakuzan where they're made captain and vice-captain."

Fushimi Inari Taisha (image courtesy of japan-guide.com)

** Author's Note: **

Hi, thank you for reading and please review.

Trip to Fuhismi Inari is based on my own trip. Marunouchi, Chiyoda is Tokyo elite business area, located between Imperial Palace and Tokyo Station. I once walked from Imperial Palace to Tokyo Station during my holiday in Japan.

Happy Lunar New Year everyone!


End file.
